My research interest is in the area of carcinogenesis and the role of chemical agents in the carcinogenic process. Many aspects of the biochemical and molecular processes involved in tumor formation and the ways in which environmental agents affect these processes have yet to be determined. I am interested in researching the interactions of biochemical and molecular pathways with toxic agents and studying metabolic pathways which lead to the formation of ultimate toxic agents or detoxification products. intimately involved in the metabolic activation or detoxification of exogenous compounds, xenobiotics, are enzymes which, when expressed at different levels (constituatively, induced, or inhibited), can modulate metabolite formation. ultimately, the purpose of this type of research is to develop ways of modulating these enzyme levels so that the toxicity of xenobiotics is reduced and when applied to chemical carcinogens biochemical and molecular mechanisms of carcinogen action can lead to broader applications of prevention strategies in human populations.